


Judgement

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 4 - Rex</p><p>---</p><p>It's an odd sensation, to feel like your life and choices are being judged by a prehistoric flying lizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

Those eyes know more than they let on, Connor's sure, eyeing the small green lizard warily. His arms are full of magazines which he was planning on smuggling into his room at Abby's flat. But Rex is there. Watching. Judging.

"Always with the judging--d'you have to, mate?" he sighs, pleading. Like that will change the reptile's mind.

Rex cocks his head, chitters. Connor cringes. Those bright eyes follow Connor as he sidesteps around the room. 

He finally reaches the sheet, tossing it over Rex's terrarium, and rushes into his room. Amidst muttering about "stupid lizards", he tucks them all securely under the mattress.


End file.
